


Issues

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex Bruce Wayne, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: “那玩意真的能让我流血，氪星人，不开玩笑的那种。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双性本蝙，具体警告会在每章开头的notes里，警告会重复很多遍，后续会随着更新添加到tag里  
> 请务必谨慎决定是否阅读  
> 这篇就是各种肉和各种双性梗，基本就是日常短篇堆积了，不会有啥剧情  
> dbq，但我本质是个非常热衷双性的雷文小作者……

**双性本蝙；提及女性生殖器官**

 

 ***

 

 

“布鲁斯，”这是超人今早的第一句话，“你确实知道我也醒着，对吧？”

现在是周日早上七点过五分，无论是正义联盟的主席或星球日报的记者都暂且无需工作，所以克拉克在被枕边人起床的动静连带着折腾醒之后还能枕着手，让自己更深的陷进了这张昂贵且柔软的大床里。他已经打定主意一时半会不会离开这个位置了，脑后垫着的那只枕头堪称上流社会资本主义险恶用心的最佳代表，舒适程度是引人堕落的不可思议。

在房间另一端，他的那句话在时隔三分钟后仍然没有得到回复，当事人正忙着在床尾来回走动，一边低声咒骂着某个‘不能自己主持自己的天杀的会议’，一边找着贴合马甲颜色的领带夹。

半分钟后他找到了，于是接着开始寻找袖口，但他甚至连领带都还没系。这一连串的动作毫无逻辑性可言，并且难得的有点慌张，充分说明这人相当不喜欢、也不擅长早起。

克拉克盯着那个忙碌的背影看了一会儿。

“你难道不该先找一条裤子吗？”他说。

没有回答。

于是他提高嗓门，“布鲁斯， **嘿** ，”他打了个响指，着重强调后半句：“你知道你连内裤都还没穿吗？”

这是真的，年逾四十的哥谭王子——或者该说是国王——此刻正穿着一件白衬衫、深灰色马甲，棕白掺杂的头发用发胶抹的一丝不苟，大腿根部的衬衫固定绑带和小腿袜的也都一应俱全。但除此之外，他的衬衫一颗纽扣都没系，印着层叠伤疤和几个吻痕的胸膛大敞，腰部以下的关键部位还都完全裸着。

照理来说，当你和你的同事在前夜来了场刺激狂野的一夜情之后，第二天早上你可能会挣扎着想自己该不该走那完整一套的羞耻之路，而无论最终决定结果如何，在这种时候，任何正常人的第一反应必然是起码要先找到自己的内裤，或是随便哪一条内裤。

但不，这个正常人的范畴里显然并不包括布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭恶名昭彰的花花公子。此人不仅毫不在乎的在一个周末早上七点把一夜情的同事连带着吵醒，还要动作粗暴的从对方屁股底下抽出被压住的一根短袜袜带，依次套上衬衫、马甲和固定带之后就开始给自己抹发胶，全程始终没穿内裤，并且丝毫没有要去找一条出来的意思。

而现在，他居然还就这样塌着腰、撅起臀部，埋头在衣柜抽屉里翻找着袖扣，那两条肌肉曲线优美且充满爆发力的大腿叠在后方，一只脚踝扣着另一只，光裸的脚趾在订制地毯上打着一个不耐烦的拍子。

从克拉克的角度来看，哪怕他没有超级视力，对方整个后方的景致也是完完全全的一览无余。

于是在又是好几分钟的沉默观察之后，他忍无可忍，响亮的咳嗽了一声，同时把被单拉到自己的腰上去，叠起了腿，用力且大声的碰掉了一只出于某些原因而出现在了床头的皮鞋。

这似乎终于召回了布鲁斯的注意力，但这名中年人给予的回应只是格外凶狠的一挥手，仿佛光是凭借这个动作他就能把记者语调里所有的怀疑都挥散一空。

“闭嘴，肯特。”哥谭人心不在焉的喃喃，嗓音透着晨起的疲惫与嘶哑。然后他忽然直起腰来，两眼飞快的扫过房间，显然是在寻找着下一个仍然不是内裤的目标，“现在太早了，我没工夫和你吵。”

“噢不，这没什么好吵的，我完全不介意你不穿裤子在房间里走来走去。”终于得到回复让克拉克的表情活跃起来，“但是，呃，这说出来可能挺奇怪的，不过我觉得我们之间似乎有一点信息不对等的问题。”

“什么？”

“信息不对等，布鲁斯，就是有关昨晚的一些事。”

“我再重复一遍：什么？”

克拉克愣了一下，一时间没有反应过来自己还能怎么解释这种问题。接着他深深吸进一口气，感到颧骨有些发烫。

“……好吧，介于昨天我们上床的时候基本就是你骑在我身上自己来，实在太仓促了——不是说我对骑乘位有意见，但你知道的，那毕竟是我们的第一次——我只是想说，我觉得我也有资格去多探索一下你的身体。”

提到昨晚的事总算让布鲁斯肯转过来面朝他的方向，但他依然面无表情，似乎没有任何动摇，而且措辞仍然相当精简：“说重点。”

通常来说，布鲁斯才是他们之间话相对多一些的那个，哪怕对方只是在解释数据分析或进行知识普及。记者的本能促使克拉克在这时往脑内记下了一句：蝙蝠侠在早上不擅长处理长句。他想了想，又添上一句：还怪可爱的。

“重点是我有几个问题想问，关于你的。”

克拉克没继续说下去，显然是在等待一个回应，但这种刻板的你来我往的交流方式似乎让布鲁斯很不适应，投来了格外严厉的一记瞪视。‘蝙蝠侠对你很失望’的眼神在早上七点总是格外有效果，而且他看起来下一秒就要下逐客令了。

这让克拉克叹了口气，颧骨顿时烫的更厉害了。他看不出还有什么办法能委婉的把这话说出来。

“……我是说你腿中间的那个问题，布鲁斯。”他无可奈何的说，伸出两根食指比划出了一个细窄的椭圆形状，“就是你刚才背对着我的时候露出来的那个，我昨晚完全没发现，抱歉，但我现在真的很想问，可以吗？”

哥谭人危险的眯起了眼睛，超人立刻心中一紧。他很有可能触碰到了对方不想回答的敏感信息。

但在真正张口的时候，布鲁斯厉声质问的重点却是：“你的手指——立刻放下来。你在比划什么？你以为自己是什么见鬼的高中生吗？”

长达一分钟整，克拉克哑口无言，并且感到极其的不可置信。这话偏移主题的程度实在夸张透顶。

“那就是你的重点吗？”他忍无可忍的喊起来，“见鬼，布鲁斯，你确实知道我想问的是为什么你两腿中间会有一个天杀的 ** _阴道_** ，而不是为什么你要用蓝色袖口去配灰色马甲，对吧？”

布鲁斯一愣。

他显然真的没想到克拉克要问的是这个。克拉克觉得自己在不需要呼吸的前提下几乎无法呼吸，因为 _这人是怎么会没想到的啊？_

“……因为我就长了一个。”半分钟的迟疑之后，哥谭人开口说，用的还是给学龄前孩童阐述蜜蜂和小鸟的那种语气，“很早以前就有了，以及不，它不是魔法凭空变出来的。要追溯到最初的话，这其实是人类基因链的问题——”

“——拉奥啊。”超人响亮的打断他，然后把脸用力埋进了掌心里，语气近乎绝望。

布鲁斯必须得故意的，否则他怎么可能会看不到这里问题的重点？

“我当然知道阴道是怎么一回事，布鲁斯！我以前也见过，刚才还又见到了一次！”克拉克基本是在哀嚎：“我想问的是为什么你会那么轻松就告诉我了。这事肯定没有别人知道，至少外界媒体绝对不知道，这难道不该是你自己的秘密吗？”

这幅濒临崩溃的语调似乎终于引起了蝙蝠侠的警觉，他犹豫了几秒，然后悄无声息的走回床边，不耐从表情里退散，取而代之的是迷惑和警惕。

“……不，这其实算不上是什么秘密。我选择对外隐瞒因为这是我自己的身体，就和我背脊里的钢钉一样是属于我的一部分，因此我完全有权决定想透露的信息程度。”布鲁斯谨慎的解释道，然后他顿了顿，再一次放慢语速：“至于你的另一个问题……卡尔，我以为你知道的，而且我信任你。”

脚步最终停滞在床边，布鲁斯低头看着仍然在他的床上捣着脸的那个大个子，匪夷所思的皱起眉。说实话，布鲁斯此刻的惊讶并不亚于对方，因为卡尔有透射视线，他们在平时没有制服的情况下也经常见面，只要他看过一眼就会发现布鲁斯的肚子里还有个普通男性不会有的器官。而且他们昨晚还上了床，所以 _这人是怎么会不知道的？_

“这真的不值得惊讶。你自己就给了我一颗氪石戒指，还是说即便那样你仍然不信任我？”

好一会儿之后，一句瓮声瓮气的回答从并的极拢的手指缝里漏出来。

“我当然信任你。”超人闷闷的嘀咕，那几根手指没挡住的耳尖有点泛红，“但那不是重点。”

布鲁斯的眉头皱的更紧了，表情阴郁。

“你介意吗？”他没有把这个问题补全，但语调生硬、紧绷。

这是布鲁斯的思维里的漏洞，他太过习惯自己的身体了，也太过习惯卡尔对于他的全然信任，因此从未考虑过对方是否能够接受这样的特殊生理情况。看在上帝的份上，他们昨晚才头一回上了床，但显然卡尔在那个时候还什么都不知道。

“不，不。我不介意。”出声的那张脸仍然藏在两只手心里，但这回从中传出来的声音坚定、强硬，不容置疑，“那永远不会影响我对你的看法。”

这样确凿无误的回答令布鲁斯忍不住牵起嘴角，不过那个小小的弧度很快就再次消失了。他把眉头拧的更紧，代替不安的是席卷回来的恼怒和不耐烦。

“那你见鬼的到底是怎么回事？”他咬牙切齿的问。

又是一阵沉默。

然后是一句模糊不清的：“……所以，我昨晚进的到底是哪个洞？”

布鲁斯愣在原地，接着突然也涌起了把脸埋进掌心的强烈冲动。但他好歹还有年龄和经验上的先天优势，所以在快速的恢复过来之后，他冷笑一声，然后直接跨坐到克拉克在床单底下叠着的腿上。

“你觉得你的那根玩意能进从前面进去吗？”为了强调自己的意思，他还故意蹭过对方叠着腿也没能藏起来的那只晨起帐篷，换来那双仍然捂着脸的手掌下的一声响亮嘶声。

半分钟之后，其中一只手掌松开了一点，从缝隙里漏出小半张通红的脸和一只漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“……那以后我们能试试吗？”

这回，布鲁斯彻彻底底的愣住了。几秒后，他重新恢复到面无表情。

“在那之前，你该问我们还会不会继续上床。”他谨慎的说，“我们必须先讨论昨晚是不是一个错误，卡尔。”

那两只手立刻一齐放了下来，颧骨和耳尖通红的大都会超人向布鲁斯露齿一笑。

“那不是一个错误；我们会继续上床；”他流畅的说，“还有需要纠正的一点是：在那之前，我该问的是你愿不愿意和我约会。”

接着，克拉克握住对方支撑在自己膝盖上的一只手，攥进掌心里，“布鲁斯，你愿意和我约会吗？”

在短暂的惊讶过后，哥谭人朝他眯起眼睛。

“你出人意料的擅长这种事，肯特先生。”他评价道，但没有把手抽出来。接着，布鲁斯很短暂的笑了一下，眼神软化下来：“还有别的要求吗？”

克拉克思考了一会儿。“呃，关于第一个提案——”

“——可以，但我们得先从基础扩张开始。”布鲁斯打断他，语带警告：“阴道和直肠不一样，氪星人，你的老二是真的能让我流血，不开玩笑的那种。”

“我明白，那我们现在——”

“——我九点还有个会议。”布鲁斯再一次粗暴的打断他。

“但现在才七点半，布鲁斯，”克拉克抗议道，“拜托，我只是想看看完整的你，你昨晚根本没给我什么机会。”

哥谭人恼火的瞪着他，但在那双蓝眼睛固执的盯视下，他最终还是动摇了。

“……五分钟。”布鲁斯警告的说，然后顺着对方的腿向后滑坐回床上，谨慎的夹着膝盖，“你只有五分钟，也别把那根行凶道具摆到附近来。”

“就五分钟。”克拉克严肃的点头，随后跟着俯身凑过去，掰开了那两只膝盖。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自慰情节，详细双性性行为描写  
> 请务必慎入

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自慰情节，详细双性性行为描写  
> 请务必慎入

**自慰情节，详细双性性行为描写**   
**请务必慎入**

 

+

 

会议时长总计两个小时，布鲁斯到达的时候已经彻彻底底的错过了半场，且仍然在剩余的时间里感到如坐针毡。

他的腿间还有些肿胀不适，阴道偶尔以极细小的幅度痉挛着，内壁绞紧着虚空互相挤压，连带阴茎在这种古怪的刺激下也依然维持着半勃起的状态。说实话，自从度过了青少年世代对自己的另一幅生殖器官的好奇与探索期后，布鲁斯就没再尝试过这样放纵这方面的欲望，以至于他已经彻底忘了连续两次的阴道高潮的后遗症显然比射精要绵长的多、也难熬的多。

满足性欲在他忙碌的日程和年纪影响下已经逐渐转换成了一种惯常例行，只是纯粹的解决生理欲望，他唯一需要考虑的就是如何挑一个谨慎、不会多话，且在这方面和自己态度一致的对象，完全的各取所需。但卡尔无论是在任何层面——尤其是感情意义方面，都和布鲁斯有过的其他床伴不一样，暂且不提他们之间的关系在短短十几个小时内就突飞猛进到了布鲁斯或许得在不久后就要承认自己有了一个超人男友的地步，年轻人对新事物的接受能力也让他倍感惊讶，而他对布鲁斯的特殊体质展现出的热忱更是令他头皮发麻。

从早上七点半到十点，布鲁斯都和他耗在了韦恩大宅主卧里的那张大床上，对方倒是信守承诺的没用自己的老二把他撕成两半，但卡尔确凿无疑是超越人类的天神之子，而在那之前，布鲁斯发誓自己从未想过会在这种方面切身体会到对方‘超人’的那一面，因为事先声明自己只是想要看看的卡尔·艾尔就是个彻头彻尾的无耻骗子。

除却早上的活动让他的另一个性征时隔许久忽然充满存在感以外，他还能从其他地方感受到纵欲带来的影响。作痛的后腰，充盈全身的一种脱力感，缺乏睡眠导致的精神疲倦，以及肠道里的钝痛，最后这点主要来自昨晚，卡尔把他彻彻底底的捅开了，以至于时隔一整晚，布鲁斯似乎依然能在体内感知到对方的存在，不得不说，那是一种毛骨悚然的感受。

当季数据在这时被忽然抛了出来，硬格纸板和桌面接触时发出彭的一声巨响，随后在办公桌的桌面上一路滑行到末尾。布鲁斯瞬间回归现实。

董事会仍然在不断提问和回答的博弈中，但他一半的意识已经游离在外。他接过来再简单扫过几眼，确认自己在几天前已经完整阅读过这份报告后便把它随手推给离自己最近的座位里的那个人，接着再次调整姿势，交叠起双腿。股间的湿润感愈发明显，以至于中年人不得不用力咬紧了后槽牙。

几分钟后，意识到思考这些对他此刻的状况根本无济于事，布鲁斯郁结的捏了捏鼻梁，无声叹了口气，然后腾地站了起来。他用侧身调整西装的站姿巧妙藏起自己胯间的状况，扭头看向被他的动静吓了一跳的圆桌。

“抱歉，请继续。”哥谭国王甚至没费心假笑一下，在能被出言阻拦前便阔步走向门口，步伐匆忙，“去趟洗手间，很快回来。”

 

五分钟后，布鲁斯反锁上自己的顶楼办公室的门，然后深深陷进了办公桌后的转椅里。他没有犹豫便解开了皮带，西裤褪到臀部位置，把一只手探进去握住已经完全勃起的阴茎。他艰难的维持着面无表情的状态，但仍然止不住的感到耳根在阵阵发烫。

老天，这就好像他还是二十几岁一样。

他吐出一口发颤的呼吸，短暂的阖上眼睛，然后开始熟稔的转动手腕和手指，要尽快解决突然迸发的性欲最便捷的途径就是性幻想，而他恰好有一个完美的幻想对象。

早上的时候他们确实没做完整套，但卡尔用上了舌头和手指，氪星人较快的新陈代谢让他在晨起时便长出了一层不薄的胡渣，布鲁斯记得那些粗糙坚硬的触感在自己的大腿根部磨蹭时带来的热度，年轻人相当强硬的把脸埋进了他的两腿之间，姿态下流，眼神贪婪，他的鼻尖蹭过囊袋，嘴唇上的胡须刺痛阴户周围敏感的皮肤，湿热的吐息喷洒在入口，紧跟其后的是一根更热、更烫的舌头。卡尔始终有一只手紧握着布鲁斯的胯骨，将他固定在原位，另一只手则在他的阴囊和阴蒂间来回揉搓，拇指拧压着鼓胀的肉粒，直到从不断低声咒骂的中年人体内拽出第一个迅猛的高潮来。

基本就是从那一刻起，布鲁斯在快感中沉浮时隐约察觉到自己永远无法拒绝卡尔任何他想要的事物，更不用提在当时，年轻人想要的仅仅是他放下以往的防备和矜持，为他敞开腿，而在欲望的催使下，布鲁斯配合的无比顺从，甚至是迫不及待，他的脚后跟顶进对方肌肉紧实的后背里，手指攥紧在一头卷曲的黑发之间，仰头吐出断断续续的嘶哑呻吟，感到热潮在小腹里翻滚，疏于使用的甬道在一根灵巧的舌头上反复绞紧，阴茎抵着自己的小腹，不断溢出小股的精液。

这些画面在脑内翻滚，随之而来的是一股熟悉又陌生的热度涌入小腹，布鲁斯把下唇含进齿缝间咬住，短促的抽进一口气，然后让另一只手也加入进去。他在这方面没有什么心理障碍，于是那根手指顺利的滑入一个正在开合着的穴口里。

食指进入的毫无阻碍，狭窄的阴道已经被黏湿的体液浸透了，肿胀高热的肉贪婪的吸着侵入的两节指关节，蠕动着索取更多，布鲁斯柔软的叹息，在自己的手指上绞紧的滋味充斥着一种自我亵渎带来的刺激感，迫使他仰头让后脑靠住后方的椅背上，腿根反复绷紧，呼吸加快。他跟着套弄自己阴茎的手指调整节奏，开始轻柔的抽插起来。

几分钟后，布鲁斯感到自己正在逼近极限，他无意识的半张开嘴，喉咙干涸的收紧，手上动作加快，开始变得潦草、粗暴，只差一点——

然后他耳中的私人通讯器响了。

“布鲁斯？抱歉，我知道你应该还在开会，但是我现在正要回大都会，觉得该先和你打个招呼再走。”

卡尔的声音顺滑流畅，带着份新添的亲昵感，他叫出中年人的名字的方式仿佛裹着蜜的苹果糖，光是聆听就能让人胸腔满胀，被暖意填充。布鲁斯张大了眼睛，他的手指发颤，控制权随着卡尔的声音的出现而彻底脱离意识，一个过重的插入立刻引起了一阵撕裂的刺痛，他吞回一声惊喘，随即发现自己非常享受那份疼痛。脑内一闪而逝的白光，一股热液从体内涌出，手掌里的阴茎跟着抽动一次，吐出了精液。

半分钟后，布鲁斯从漂浮的意识中落地，胸膛激烈起伏不止，阴道痉挛似得反复收缩着，持续溢出更多体液。中年人迟来的意识到他还真的把自己操到了高潮，见鬼的。

“……布鲁斯？”卡尔又叫了一声，过长的沉默后语调从轻快滑向犹豫和狐疑，他慢慢的问：“你在做什么？”

布鲁斯险些笑出来，他清了清嗓子，暂时停止了手上的动作，艰难的调整着呼吸。

“你可以猜猜看，卡尔。”中年人冷静的说。

几秒的停顿之后，他缓慢的挤入了第二根手指。高潮过后放松的甬道依然太过细窄，纳入两指基本已经是极限，尖刺的疼痛从肉壁被扩开的地方传来，绷紧的压迫感令他忍不住的皱起眉。布鲁斯持续推进到第二节指关节，感到穴口已经紧紧勒住了手指，自行分泌的体液也被一并收容在里头，粘稠湿滑，他完全没法在那种紧致感下把手指撑开，更无法想象通讯器里的那个年轻人的老二真正插进来会是什么感觉。氪星人的阴茎和他自己的差不多长，但在中段更粗，布鲁斯仍然记得自己被那玩意儿捅开肠子、隔着肠壁都能碾过阴道里的敏感点和再往前的前列腺的感觉，他猛地抽进一口气，呼吸浑浊。

“你现在在哪里？”一番沉默后，卡尔忽然问，似乎明白了什么。年轻人的嗓音不再是轻巧的甜蜜，切换到了一个偏沉的音色上。

这回，中年人切实的轻笑出声。他没有抑制中间掺杂的细碎呻吟，让低哑的喉音能完全透过耳麦传递过去。

“我以为你想知道的是我到底在做什么，卡尔。”他避开正面作答，但语调已经足以回答那个问题了。

莫名的愉悦感充盈全身，年轻人的明显反应令他想要微笑，更想要现在就亲眼见证对方此刻的表情。他缓慢的抽动着手指，感到疼痛与快感混在一起，顺着脊椎直逼大脑。他的另一只手则加快了动作，拇指蹭过敏感的龟头，反复摩擦着顶端，欲望瘙痒小腹，直到挤出最后一小股精液来。

又是一声尾音发颤的叹息，后背与腿根下方贴着转椅的部位沁出一层热烫的薄汗，布鲁斯撤开两手调整坐姿，随即意识到他已经把自己的胯部弄得一团糟了，下方甬道在手指脱离后便肆意溢出了一大波体液。他不耐烦的啧了一声，耳根和后颈都有些发烫。

几乎是隔了一个世纪以后，耳麦里才传来回话。

“……我们说好了要一起做这个的，布鲁斯。”卡尔嘶哑的说，语带警告，嗓音里流露出迫切的渴望和一丝阴郁的占有欲。

他接着逼问：“你在用什么操自己？”

“只是两根手指。”布鲁斯流畅的回答，翘起嘴角。

高潮后的满足与失重感像张柔软的毯子，正把他裹在其中。他猜自己此刻的形象一定下流透顶，瞳孔想必会有些涣散，头发已经彻底被渗出的汗搅乱，毫无一贯的精英形象可言，更别提下身的一片狼藉。

卡尔会喜欢看到他这样的。

“但说实话，感觉已经快流血了。”布鲁斯状似漫不经心的说，一个想法在脑内腾升。顿了顿，他轻声补充，语调带着刻意的温和责备：“你的老二可能会把我彻底搞坏，卡尔，我总得先自己试试。”

“拉奥啊，布鲁斯。”毫无悬念，年轻人在耳麦里嘶声低吼起来。他肯定知道布鲁斯的意图，却仍然无法自控。卡尔有一把绝妙的嗓子，平时总是温和又包容，轻快，充斥着年轻人独有的那种热枕，但在床上的时候，他会展现出自己并非人类的那一面，嗓音被欲望层层包裹，嘶哑低沉，连带自胸膛深处传出的震动，透露出浓厚的占有欲，丝毫不亚于布鲁斯自己的。

那往他的脊椎里送入一阵兴奋的战栗感。

“告诉我你到底在哪，厕所还是办公室？”卡尔接着说，这次完全采用了命令式的语气。

“不，不行。我还有工作。”布鲁斯懒洋洋的回答他，“再说，你不是要回大都会了吗？什么改变了你的想法？”

他有意挑衅，接下去的动作更是与话语中表达的意思截然相反，他回忆起今早卡尔把他舔射后的那副表情，天神之子刻意从他腿间抬头，与他维持对视，眼中的蓝色如深海，他的一只手在下方握着自己硬起的性器，然后缓慢舔去了下唇上晶亮的体液。

布鲁斯还想再看一次那副表情。于是他低喘一声，把两根手指伸进了嘴里，吮吸的声音在他自己听来都响的过分。耳麦里没有回答，只传来一声含糊的咆哮，接着是音爆的巨响。

两秒过后，布鲁斯听到呼哧的风声，于是摘了通讯器，晃动着还有些发软的膝盖让自己从办公桌前转到背面，面对俯瞰哥谭全景的落地窗和阳台。然后他对正漂浮在外头瞪着自己的那个年轻人挑高眉毛，慢吞吞的把手指从嘴里拔了出来，连带啵的一声水声。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性性行为详细描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性性行为详细描写

 

本场宴席的主角登场，仿佛凭空出现似的，布鲁斯·韦恩绕过两个端着香槟的合作伙伴，同他们寒暄握手，再从侍者盘子上顺走一杯酒，大步踱入主会场，随后敞开手臂歪头一笑，做派当之无愧的哥谭国王。镁光灯下目光闪烁，经过年月打磨后的轮廓愈发凌利，神色愈发自如，泛白的鬓角与眼角的皱褶叫那副招牌的韦恩式笑容比二十岁时多了份成熟的韵味，年纪渐长于他无疑是种褒奖。

隔着半个会场和韦恩总裁遥相对望，克拉克浑身都不自在，昨天晚上他们还在瞭望塔为任务的事大吵了一架，最终不欢而散，结果一眨眼到今天，这个见鬼的哥谭人就好像什么都不记得了，先是看似矜持的颔首示意，紧接着便在酒杯后头冲他眨了一下眼睛，嘴角带笑。从人群中看过来的这一眼仿佛高傲的公孔雀意图炫耀自己的尾屏，漫不经心又别有用意，无疑对自己的魅力一清二楚。于是记者先生呼吸一滞，险些让空气呛住。

十几分钟的致辞发言和客套话之后，布鲁斯步履轻巧的滑过他身侧，手里端着的香槟轻晃了一下，泼洒到了克拉克的胸口。哥谭人立刻惊讶的‘哦’了一声，凑上来扶住他的手臂。

“肯特先生，我可真是失礼。”布鲁斯朝他报以愧疚的一笑，表情介于表面客套和不耐之间，他用空着的那只手在年轻人的前襟上掸了几下，酒泽没被弄掉不说还扩大了范围，在米色衬衫上晕出一大片深色痕迹。

克拉克无奈的看着中年人状似随意的在自己胸口摸来摸去，刚想张口回答说没关系，对方却抢先继续了下去。

“抱歉，我把你弄湿了。”

克拉克不可置信的瞪着他，颧骨瞬间热到发烫，他嗑哒一声阖上牙齿，而布鲁斯只是挑衅的露齿一笑。

“……没关系，韦恩先生。”好半天之后，克拉克从牙缝里挤出一句回答，然后在哥谭人因此兴致缺缺的要侧身离开前一把抓住对方的手肘，用力把他重新拉了回来。

布鲁斯显然对这毫无防备，他惊讶的看过来，肩膀撞在年轻人胸口，手里的香槟因为这次碰撞险些彻底撒光。克拉克依然瞪着他，抓着对方的手掌发力直到让两人侧身完全紧贴在一起，然后他凑上前去，在布鲁斯耳边压低声道，“我可以对你说一样的话。”

中年人张大眼睛回视他，表情起先是震惊，接着再像是被逗乐了。隔了一会儿后，他翘起嘴角，再次笑了笑。

 *

两个超过六尺的高大男人挤进一间厕所隔间实在有些拥挤，但当前的状况也不会有人抱怨什么，布鲁斯一锁上门就滑到了自己的膝盖上，两手攥紧克拉克的膝盖，一边气势汹汹的瞪着年轻人，一边凑上去用牙齿咬开了他的拉链。

“拉奥啊，B。”克拉克的低声咒骂接着被一张含住了他的龟头的嘴统统堵了回去。他在被用力推进隔间的时候就已经完全硬了起来，而布鲁斯有的显然绝不止是一根银舌头。

就和先前一样，哥谭国王相当清楚自己现在看起来有多要命，西装革履且发型完美，表情是一贯的矜持和不耐，正用品酒的般的优雅姿势含着另一个男人的老二。而在意识到之前，年轻人已经用手去搅乱了对方的头发，几缕灰棕掺杂的发丝还带着发胶的硬直触感，但发根柔软，而且很适合抓弄控制。

对此布鲁斯只是从喉咙里发出了一声满意的轻哼，抬起眼皮投来饱含笑意的一眼，然后继续埋头吞吐起来，身体机能的控制感达到近乎机械般的完美让他还能控制自己的咽喉反射，几次浅浅的试探后他忽然往后抓住克拉克的胯骨，然后直接吞入直到年轻人的龟头抵着他的喉咙，湿热的喉腔反复收缩，舌头抵着齿根配合的戳刺着，唯一的问题是克拉克有点太粗了，没一会儿后他的下颚就开始酸痛，而且没法避免牙齿和柱身的碰撞。

但相比之下，年轻人的反应还是很值得这点付出的，他们之前几次上床的时候克拉克还从来没有像现在这样满嘴氪星语过，一边嘶声咒骂一边赞美布鲁斯的舌头是天赐的宝藏。要不是嘴里还含着对方一根至关重要的器官，哥谭人觉得自己很可能会当场笑出来。

很有可能是察觉到了他的想法，下一秒，那两只按在他脑后的手忽然开始向反方向施力，布鲁斯含糊不清的闷哼一声，被迫随着这个动作吐出嘴里的老二，然后在反应过来之前就被拽到了对方的大腿上。中年人立刻去揉了揉自己的下巴，他的舌尖还探在唇外，紧跟其后就被另一张湿热的嘴叼走了。

他们就着这个姿势亲热了一会儿，布鲁斯赶在克拉克能扯开两人份的衣物前前率先解开了自己的衬衫和裤子，后者勉强褪到膝盖位置，年轻人立刻伸手握住了他同样早就半硬起的性器套弄了几下，动作仓促潦草，力道也有些过重，说明他的真正意图显然不在这里，但布鲁斯发现自己格外享受这种偏粗暴的对待，因此也只是轻哼了两声，然后配合的把腿张的更开一些。

一根手指滑入囊袋后方的穴口时，那个隐蔽的器官已经被体液彻底打湿了，阴唇黏腻湿润的开合着，可以轻松深入直到第二根指关节，克拉克一边啃咬着中年人裸露在外的胸口一边浅浅的抽插了几下，水声和指腹撞击甬道内的软肉的闷声交杂在一起，让两人都有些耳根发烫，布鲁斯用力抓着年轻人厚实的肩膀，忍不住仰头溢出了几声压抑的喉音。

“所以你确实湿了。”克拉克含糊不清的说，嘴里还含着他一边的乳头。

布鲁斯冲天顶上的吊灯翻了翻眼睛，实在懒得回应这种低级挑衅。他忽然下腰，把在边缘试探的第二根手指一并吞了进去，热辣的刺痛立刻在阴道边缘炸开，被强行撑开的胀满感像是一只小榔头在反复击打神经，但他只是咬紧下颚，短暂的适应了几秒后便开始在那两根手指上操着自己。

在又一声惊讶的低呼之后，中年人攥着对方脑后的一把头发把他从自己胸口拉起来，然后干脆的低头咬住克拉克的下唇，舌头直探喉咙，把任何后续可能会来的担忧用物理方式堵了回去，这从任何意义上来说都谈不上是个甜蜜的亲吻，主旨完全下流且直白，但成效不错，没一会儿之后年轻人便夺回了主动权，手上的动作也不再小心翼翼。

两根手指的宽度还不够扩张，但在克拉克第三次有意无意的用拇指指甲盖蹭过阴蒂位置的时候，布鲁斯决定自己受够了，他抬高臀部从年轻人的手上脱离，感到一小股体液顺着甬道溢出来，腿根触感黏腻，于是再次探手去扶住对方腿间的性器，塌下腰让湿滑的阴唇在龟头上来回磨蹭着寻找位置。克拉克犹豫了一下，但还是配合的往前靠近一些，一只手掌扶住他的后背。

骑乘的体位是布鲁斯一早就计算好的，便于调整姿势也相当可控，但要这样用常年疏于的阴道去吞入一根氪星阴茎对他而言还是很够呛，只进入一个龟头的时候两人都感觉到了明显的阻力，布鲁斯不得不挺直腰又仰头深呼吸了两次，体内尖锐的刺痛已经远超过了被进入带来的快感，好在他的年轻情人温柔且贴心，正一边亲吻他的侧颈一边套弄着他的性器，灵巧的手指时不时滑下去揉弄囊袋，轻柔的按摩阴蒂和甬道边缘。中年人于是侧头亲了亲他的耳垂，咬紧牙后继续往下沉腰。

直到大腿根部最终完全贴住对方西裤的布料，布鲁斯才把肺里长捏的那口气舒了出来。他喘息着把脸埋进对方颈窝，感到克拉克安抚的来回抚摸着自己的后背，掌心很是温暖。他歪过头对上那双蓝眼睛，然后忍不住的笑了起来，年轻人很快也加入了进来。

“我没想到我们的第一次会是发生在一间厕所隔间里。”克拉克用力搂住他，腰胯轻柔的挺动了几次，小幅度的在他体内戳刺着，过分胀满的感觉依然存在，但尖锐的刺痛在适应期过后已经转为了他熟悉的那种钝痛，布鲁斯叹息了一声，配合的摆动臀部，开始自发的上抬和下沉，让节奏加快起来。

“所以我才是负责做顾问的那个。”

年轻人沉闷的笑了几声，声音有些紧绷，气息不稳，他用力抓住布鲁斯的胯骨，凑上去亲了亲对方的嘴角。

“抱歉，B，但我觉得我坚持不了太久了，”他断断续续的说，语气很是懊恼，“刚才你的嘴，拉奥啊，我已经……”

布鲁斯在这里打断他，低头用舌尖舔过对方喉结，然后再一口咬住，“不用特地向我解释你的持久力问题，男孩。”他在自己的舌头上直观感受到了一声恼火的低吼，那让他忍不住笑了起来，接着安抚道，“相信我，我体会过你的实力。”

不过这显然不够安抚年轻气盛的氪星人，对方顽固的别过头，一言不发的凑上来再次含住布鲁斯的嘴唇，黏腻深入的湿吻干扰到了两人的节奏，克拉克趁着中年人没有防备的时候忽然伸手抓住他的臀肉，然后就着这个姿势站起来，把他重重压到了身后的门板上，撞出了哐的一声响来，那根氪星老二立刻戳到了深处，几乎顶上子宫口，龟头用力蹭过甬道内软嫩肉，带来热烫的钝痛和快感。

布鲁斯毫无防备的惊呼出声，立刻反手抓住门栓，再次确定自己上了锁，紧跟其后的咒骂被一心要报复的年轻人吞了回去，生理体能上的差距让他最终只能屈服的盘腿勾住对方腰侧，随着每次顶弄而起伏不定，含糊的呻吟和闷哼被下身连接处的水声模糊。

确定布鲁斯能够承担起自己的体重之后，克拉克把一只手探向中间，握住正夹在两人腹部中间的那根性器，开始跟随插入节奏套弄起来，另一只手则伸向后方，他用一根手指在阴道被撑开的边沿抹了一把，沾走了些被挤出来的体液，然后忽然挤入了更后方的肠道。中年人的腿瞬间绞紧，他从亲吻间猛地挣开，不可置信的瞪着克拉克，但在他能开口说什么之前，年轻人的手指隔着肠壁往前按去，两人立刻一齐发出了嘶哑的呻吟。

“……天哪，B，我能感觉到我自己。”克拉克把脸埋进对方激烈起伏着的胸口，他的手指还在摸索着，裹着他的肠肉干热紧致，而且比他记忆里的还要难以拓开，一根手指就是极限了，显然布鲁斯下身的空间已经被另一个突入的器官占据，吞入了一根氪星阴茎的阴道正压迫着后方的肠穴，每次插入都可以从肠壁处清晰的感觉到，想必对方本人的感受更直观，因为他另一只手里还握着的性器已经在往外溢出了小股精液。这让克拉克忍不住的闷笑了一下，随即感觉到恼怒不已的中年人在自己脑后抽了一把。

“你的胯部太窄了，很容易就会被填满，这可不能怪我，布鲁斯。”他状似无辜的仰头看向对方，“下次，我想试试让你在后面含着按摩棒的时候被我操，你觉得你的肚子会不会被顶的鼓起来？”

布鲁斯满脸不可置信的瞪着他，半张着嘴，眼睛张得很圆，眼角还有些可疑的湿润。这位素来体面，且对应任何事都能游刃有余的哥谭国王难得涨得颧骨通红，咬牙切齿的用力抓住年轻人后脑勺的一把头发，嘶哑的咆哮起来，“看在天杀的上帝的份上，肯特，你和谁学的下流话？”

“嘿，我可是完全认真的。”克拉克被抓的被迫仰头露出脖颈，随即被凶狠的一口咬住，他翻翻眼睛放软皮肤，然后感到布鲁斯在牙齿陷入的瞬间抽离，转变为湿热的舌头在牙印上舔弄。他发出一声压抑的低喘，喉结被吸吮的感觉和下身被层层裹住挤压着的快感掺杂在一起，年轻人控制不住的用力往深处顶了几次，在感到自己的龟头被一团更湿热的隐秘软肉裹住时终于无法继续坚持。

不一会儿之后，克拉克单手托着布鲁斯重新坐会马桶盖上，另一只手上还沾着对方紧跟自己之后射出的剩余精液，他的喉咙干涸，膝盖发软，高潮带来的快感让他头晕眼花且无比满足。年轻人于是收紧双臂，把同样喘息不停的哥谭国王搂进胸口，感到对方的手臂在自己腰上收紧，下身两人还连接着的位置正痉挛似的反复收缩着，并且远比之前更湿，想必已经弄脏了他的西裤。这说明布鲁斯还没从阴道高潮的余韵里缓过来。

年轻人忍不住的傻笑了起来。

花了好几分钟他们才调整好呼吸，小心翼翼的分开连接的部位，克拉克在反复确定自己真的没把对方弄出血后才心满意足的搂住布鲁斯的肩膀，而哥谭国王依然懒洋洋的坐在他的男友的腿上。忽然间，他的表情从原本的懒倦变为严肃，还莫名有些震惊。

“……不敢相信我居然会有自己说这句话的那一天。”布鲁斯不可置信的喃喃，然后用力抓住克拉克的肩膀，“但我需要你去买紧急避孕药，卡尔，就现在。”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 经期预警

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 经期预警

**经期预警**

 

 

“你最好别这样。”

克拉克愣了一下，然后像所有被长辈指出错误的小男孩一样下意识收紧手臂，更用力的搂紧了怀里的东西。于是他怀里的东西叹了口气。

“别说我没警告过你了。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，然后调整了一下姿势，让自己滑下去几寸，后背彻底贴住一个热乎乎的胸膛。

现在是晚上十一点，克拉克提前说过他今天会在这里过夜，舒适的环境和熟悉的人让布鲁斯相当放松，他此刻正歪头靠在他新晋男友的肩上，有点费劲的眯着眼睛，最后妥协的把平板拿到脸前继续阅读。在他身后的年轻人立刻心满意足的叹息，接着开始往他的耳后根吹气，时不时拨弄一下放下来的发尾，手掌隔着衬衫贴住对方结实的小腹。

他们享受了一会儿来之不易的平静，然后克拉克忽然皱了皱鼻子。

“等等，布鲁斯，”他绷紧了身体，“你受伤了吗？”

“没有。”中年人回答的很快，有点太快了。克拉克立刻把两人面前的平板推到一边，手绕过去捏住布鲁斯的下巴，把他的脸扭向自己，严厉的盯着他，一言不发。

布鲁斯愣了一下，然后不耐烦的回视过去，“真的没有。为什么这么问？”

“我闻到了你身上的血腥味，布鲁斯。”克拉克摇头，手指在对方的下颚上收紧了一些，“我说过别对我撒谎。”

“我也说过别把这一套用在我的身上。”中年人毫不客气的反驳，扭头从他的手指间挣脱。他在克拉克的两臂间侧过身，稍微拉开了些两人间的距离。

“我没对你撒谎。”他严肃的强调。

“那解释为什么你在流血。”

布鲁斯愣了一下，紧紧皱起眉后再忽然舒展开。他“啊”了一声。

“经期。”他简短的说，耸了耸肩。

克拉克完全茫然的看着他，“什么时段？”

“不是那个‘时段’的意思，男孩，”布鲁斯语气平平的回答，“我的意思是我的子宫在排血。”

克拉克险些让自己的舌头噎住，好半天也说不出话来，只能瞪圆眼睛看回来，脸慢吞吞的涨的通红。

“你到底还在惊讶什么？”中年人不由瞪了他一眼，随后又想起什么，表情一转化作货真价实的忧虑：“……别告诉我你和莲恩女士在一起的时候也是这样。”

他的男友只能瞪着他。

哥谭著名的纨绔子弟瞬间满脸怜悯，不但没有半分提及现任的前任时应有的嫉妒，那副语气分明就是在嘲讽小记者的不体恤和不解风情。

“你知道女士们在这种时段情绪会很糟，对吧？”他狐疑的问，“说真的，克拉克，你们分手是不是和这个有关？”

一贯头脑灵活的记者先生才刚整理好自己的思路，这句话就当场把他又打了回去。他瞠目结舌半响，最终从磨个不停的后槽牙里挤出来一句：“……当然不是。”

但显然，对方没能体会到他在那句话之下的意思，因为布鲁斯只是斜睨他一眼，“啊哈”了一声，然后不再说话了。

“真的不是。”克拉克用力的强调，顿了顿，他添上一句：“你要是再怀疑我对女性生理构造的知识，布鲁斯，我发誓——”他警告的瞪了对方一眼，没把这话说完。

中年人匪夷所思的转向他，“这怎么就是我的错了？”

“你觉得呢？”克拉克冲他皮笑肉不笑的咧嘴。

布鲁斯抿起嘴，眉毛垂了下来，“好吧，好吧，年轻人啊。”他翻翻眼睛，“真不知道我们到底是谁在经期。”

这回轮到记者先生朝他投来狐疑的目光，“说起来，为什么你现在心情那么好？你平时心情都没那么好。”

“因为我有专业素养以及处理这个问题的三十多年的丰富经验。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，“还有，我平时的情绪也就这样，别夸大其词。”

克拉克盯着他的侧脸看了一会儿。

“布鲁斯，你知道你刚才吃掉了一个一磅重的巧克力蛋糕，对吧？”

 

*

 

欲望与不适之间通常都会有一道清晰、明确的线，但布鲁斯不确定自己此刻的感觉该归入哪一类，他在几个小时前干吞了两颗止痛药，单纯只是为了挨过夜巡，现在药效已经基本被系统冲刷殆尽，只剩下些许昏沉感像棉絮似的裹着大脑。他不习惯在这种时候还清醒着，更别提和人上床，但卡尔总是擅长打破他的习惯。

说到那个氪星人，此刻他正紧贴在布鲁斯的后背上，胸膛坚实，掌心温暖，一只手小心的托着中年人的小腹以便随时调整着两人的姿势，在他体内顺畅的抽出再重新滑入，黏腻和饱胀感从结合的位置传来。卡尔用了很多润滑液才把他打开，依布鲁斯看来太多了，让他感觉自己过于湿润又柔软，被剥开的赤裸感挥之不去。氪星人的阴茎在他的肠道里磨蹭着，龟头隔着单薄的肠壁挤压着另一个甬道，过分的充盈感和压迫感在和他的意识作对，而卡尔还故意摆腰在他体内轻轻打着旋，似乎打定主意要榨出一些反应来。

无论从任何角度来考虑，这都不是做爱的好时机，中年人的躯体类似一台生锈的老机器，需要定时给齿轮上油、更换配件才能够勉强运作，而一整天的活动之后他的身体已经能够自己入睡了，但特殊时期的不适感还在脑中作祟，夜巡时的磕碰导致生理期自带的腰酸背痛一并加剧，迫使他维持着近乎煎熬的清醒。

而他年轻的情人提议的‘帮助’和‘照顾’最终演变成了眼下这个场景，说实话，布鲁斯已经不确定这究竟得算是谁的错了。唯一值得庆幸的是卡尔足够小心，始终用一只手支撑着两人份的体重，另一只手则配合的套弄着他的阴茎，润滑油被氪星人的体温捂的温热，和掌心与指腹上的皮肤相贴时触感惊人。时不时的，他还会让手指滑下去裹住囊袋，再轻轻蹭过阴道边缘，像是好奇又像是试探的轻扯着棉条牵出的线，第一次的时候布鲁斯想过要喝止他，但被一次过深的插入搅乱了思维，甬道里的异物感在肠道被同时顶开的时候就不那么明显了。

热度从两人相贴的位置腾升，布鲁斯冗长的叹息，听到自己的嗓音嘶哑，语调里混杂着疼痛和欲望，他下意识的抓住卡尔按在自己小腹上的那只手，把自己的手指和对方的穿插在一起。胯骨内的酸胀感始终没有消退，但快感多少能掩盖掉那一部分的不完美，卡尔的阴茎深深嵌在他的体内，这个方式其实很难直接蹭到前列腺，但年轻人调整了每次抽插时的角度，总是在浅浅的试探、压迫着阴道的位置，让被挤压而交叠的肠壁互相磨蹭着。

布鲁斯低声咒骂了一句，额头上滑下的汗模糊了视线，他用力眨了几次眼睛，艰难的从齿缝间挤出一句评价：“……看得出来你不是第一次考虑这类情况了。”

覆盖着他的后背的年轻人轻哼了一声，阴茎又一次顺滑的抽出再深入，那些手指在揉捏着他的囊袋的同时蹭过了阴蒂，指甲边缘的触碰感官过于尖锐，让他条件反射的夹紧了一次，嘴里再次漏出了一连串咒骂。

“我总得想点办法。”卡尔半是抱怨的说，“我们上次很走运，B，谁会想到避孕药对氪星精液无效？”

这让中年人在喘息间忍不住的低笑了一声，他反手找到埋在自己颈窝里的那颗脑袋，轻拍了拍两记对方的脸颊，“我就想到了。”

“你后来才想到了。”卡尔加重语气纠正他，然后在布鲁斯能抽回手前亲了亲他的手指，“我们不能冒险，那对你来说太危险了。”

“所以你的意思是无套性爱从此和我绝缘了？”布鲁斯塌下腰去往后顶了顶他，臀肉拍击在卡尔的胯骨上小幅度的晃了几下，他枕在自己的手背上扭头看过来，表情揶揄，“可惜，我还挺喜欢内射的感觉的。”

“行行好，可以别在这时候说这种话吗？”卡尔立刻大声呻吟了一声，他的眼神明亮，但眉头紧蹙在一起，年轻人咬着嘴唇猛扑下来，再次覆盖上布鲁斯的后背，手掌轻揉着他在夜巡时新得的一块淤青的边缘，“你明知道我是认真的在和你讨论这个问题。”

有那么一会儿，他们维持着这个姿势继续做爱，卡尔在他体内温和的抽插着，嘴唇从后颈滑到弓起的肩胛骨上，这是年轻人的一个新习惯，在性爱时探索布鲁斯身上的每一处胎记和痣，新伤与旧疾，那副着迷又专注的姿态像是把中年人的躯体当做了自己的私人迷宫，而他正迫切的在脑中勾勒着其间每一寸的地图，每一次他们上床都是卡尔加深记忆的机会，即便他们俩都知道氪星人的超级大脑让他对任何事都过目不忘。

布鲁斯擅长拒绝很多东西，但他从来无法拒绝这个。

又一声低哑的呻吟之后，他再次别过脸，让两人能够对上视线，有些犹豫的开口承认道：“我有在考虑这个问题。”

卡尔没有回答，但可以从他的表情上读到他反应过来布鲁斯到底在说什么的那个瞬间。但在情绪平复过后，年轻人只是安静的看着他，等待着他继续下去。

这样的反应让布鲁斯报以无奈的一笑，“对我的年龄来说可能不太现实，还有我们的工作性质……但我确实有在考虑。”

“……我想要那样。如果是和你一起的话，我必须承认，我非常、非常想要那样。但那不会简单的。”感觉像是隔了半个世纪之后，卡尔才轻声给出了回应，他安抚似的亲上布鲁斯的额头，手指小心的剥开几缕被汗液黏在皮肤上的棕白发丝。他没再多说什么，但这个回答的方式足够表明他的态度了，就好像是他早就已经替他们俩一起做好了决定。布鲁斯忍不住挑高眉毛，忽然间有种两人身份对调的错觉。

“对我们来说从来没什么事会是简单的，但那不代表我们就不能去争取。”他舔了舔嘴唇，感觉奇怪的被触动，与此同时又相当的恼火，“你自己的原字原句，小镇男孩。”

即便在布鲁斯坚持的瞪视下，卡尔始终没有再开口作答，做为回避又一次争吵的手段，他埋头轻蹭中年人的后颈，摆腰开始继续抽插，手指从对方的腿间滑到胸口，轻拨着一边的乳头，似乎致力于把欲望逼入对方体内。他成功了一半，布鲁斯很快就垂下头去咬住自己的手背，在不间断的抽插间含糊低吟着，带着浓重的鼻音，他配合的摆腰迎合着身后的撞击，感到阴道在没被触碰的情况下依然条件反射的收缩着，夹紧着里面的棉条，他等会儿绝对得再换一条了，但那不是现在最大的问题。

高潮时刻是缓慢推近的，布鲁斯在前一刻忽然反手抓住了卡尔的腿根，让自己向后竭力吞入到最深，年轻人在他耳边大声喘息着，有些语无伦次的叫着他的名字，双手在他的腰上反复收紧又放开，射出来的时候才像是在畏惧什么似的紧紧搂住他的前胸，布鲁斯则闷哼着射在了床单上，感到自己的肠道轻微的痉挛着。

但在两人能够找回呼吸之前，布鲁斯在卡尔小心的抽出去后的瞬间就翻身颠倒了两人的位置，以骑跨的姿势去夹住了年轻人的腰。他抬手捏住卡尔的下巴，确保对方不会别过脸去避开视线的交汇，然后俯身亲了一下他的额头。

“我知道你在担心什么，卡尔，但你得相信我。”

“那从来都不是问题。”一阵沉默后，年轻人叹息着仰头迎上布鲁斯的嘴唇，两手顺势摸上他的大腿，手指勾勒着那片皮肤上的坑洼起伏，“刚知道你可以怀孕的时候我就做过一次彻底的研究，但说实话，布鲁斯，我真的很不喜欢我查到的一些东西。”

反驳来的很快，而且充满了蝙蝠侠式的风格，“你忘了考虑个人因素，你在基因上是个氪星人，卡尔，我们还能借助氪星科技降低风险。”

“我没有，还有是你没有考虑个人因素。”卡尔抬头看向他身上的中年人，似乎犹豫着自己该不该说出接下去的话，一番挣扎后他咬了咬嘴唇，最终坦白道，“但事实就是如果不是和我的话，你根本不用考虑这类风险。”

有那么一小会儿，布鲁斯只能惊讶的看着他，难得一次不知道该如何应对这类问题。他没想到卡尔会从这个角度去考虑他们之间的关系，说实话，他们从结识到共事，再发展到现在的恋爱关系总计不过三年，但很多时候，布鲁斯会感觉他们已经认识了一辈子，所以卡尔现在的这个问题才会让他感到惊讶，因为他以为年轻人本该明白的。

“你最好给我搞清楚一点，肯特，”忽然间格外恼怒又同等程度的无奈，布鲁斯咬牙切齿的用力捏了一把年轻人的下巴，感觉自己的语气已经不受控的趋向做为蝙蝠侠时的低哑，“这不是妥协也不是什么手段，是我自己想要的。”

在年轻人能开口之前，他抢先继续下去，“我也不是指现在我们就必须做决定，但以后我们肯定会讨论的，所以别先急着替我做决定。”

好一阵子里，卡尔只能和他身上的人互相干瞪着眼，他看起来还想要反驳点什么，但最终只是闷闷不乐的让自己深陷入后背的床单里，然后抬手去把布鲁斯一并拉下来。年轻人把脸埋进对方的颈窝里轻蹭了两下，缓慢的收紧双臂，让布鲁斯紧贴着自己的胸口。他的声音被皮肤阻隔导致有些沉闷，“……说实话，这让我在觉得高兴的同时还挺恼火的。这么说是不是挺奇怪？”

这个新姿势相当别扭，导致中年人不得不费力的弓起背脊，但他叹了口气，仍然选择纵容的抬手去揉了揉卡尔的头发，“不，这么说一点也不奇怪。”隔了几秒，他干巴巴的添上一句，“但我确信有什么东西漏出来了，所以你最好现在就放开我。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得有必要说这一句：大家经期可不能学本蝙啊！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乳环；潮吹；双性性行为描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乳环；潮吹；双性性行为描写

 

 

布鲁斯难得放弃了三件套，选择穿了件高领的黑色毛衣，把自己深深陷进了沙发的坐垫里头，交叠的膝盖紧扣在一块儿，正面朝静音后的电视耷拉着眼皮，手肘边的平板已经因为过久未被碰过而黑屏。他习惯性的紧皱着眉头，但嘴角松弛的下垂，那副表情几乎称得上是放松的。克拉克从侧面盯着这幕看了好一会儿，感到自己情绪也变得迟缓又柔软。他刻意放轻脚步走过去，贴着中年人的肩膀在另一侧坐下，然后递出了手里的马克杯，布鲁斯有些心不在焉，迟疑了几秒后才在低声道谢后接了过去，把杯子捧在掌心里摄取着热度。

“你今天有点不对劲。”

电视上在轮播前日新闻，评价近日欧洲经济的大动向，总体来说没什么值得担心的问题。从壁炉总发出木条烧断时的滋声，动静轻柔的瘙痒鼓膜，克拉克轻撞了一下身旁男人的肩膀，后者低沉的哼了一声，一个条件反射的敷衍回应。

“只是有点不习惯。”

贯彻蝙蝠侠风格的模糊回答。布鲁斯俯身把马克杯放回茶几上，伸长手臂时似乎牵扯到了某个位置，动作有一秒的僵直，他慢吞吞的靠回沙发里，刻意挺直后背，在肩膀拉平后小幅度的活动了一下手臂，鼻腔里扯出一声沉闷的叹息。

“旧伤犯了？”克拉克立刻皱起眉，犹豫着自己该怎么做。布鲁斯现在没有任何防备，但正是因此，他更不愿意在这种时刻开启透视。

这让中年人短暂的笑了一下，似乎体会到了克拉克的顾虑。“是也不是。”他摆摆手，“准确来说是我捡回来了一个老爱好，暂时还没习惯。”

“老爱好？”

有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯看起来像是要开口说些什么，又在半途改变了心意。克拉克好奇的看着他，忽然间有些期待是什么会让布鲁斯做出这种反应。

“我该让你自己发现的，虽然我很怀疑你到底能不能发现。”中年人的表情似笑非笑，他向后更深的靠近沙发里，略微斜侧过身体后朝克拉克摊开手，一只膝盖曲起滑到年轻人的背后，一个明显的邀请姿势。他敞开腿，又晃了晃膝盖，克拉克立刻眼神一暗，配合的靠近过去，手肘支撑在他腰侧。

室内没有点灯，壁炉投掷的火光在布鲁斯的脸上跳跃，加深了眉骨下的阴影，让他看起来不平时更难以揣测，他用一只手轻松的搂着克拉克的肩膀，手指隔着衬衫布料轻轻敲击年轻人的后背，像是督促又像是挑衅。

“有什么提示吗？”克拉克俯身亲了亲对方的侧脸，嗅到须后水和古龙的味道，对他而言过于浓郁厚重，但其中熟悉的部分足以让热度在小腹中腾升、翻搅。他把脸埋进中年人的颈窝，高领的编织羊毛触感柔软，和他的下巴互相磨蹭着，拨撩的瘙痒。布鲁斯不经常穿这类衣服，但黑色总是很适合他。

布鲁斯思考了一会儿。“年轻的时候我致力于为自己塑造花花公子的形象，”低沉的喉音贴在年轻人的耳畔，听起来格外沉厚，尾音嘶哑，布鲁斯接着又笑了起来，手指爬上克拉克的后颈，勾住了那里的一小簇卷发轻轻拉扯着，“这个爱好就是那时候诞生的。”

克拉克被他拨撩的头皮发麻，忍不住的把脸往后撤开，无言朝面前的中年人挑高起眉毛，布鲁斯只是回以懒倦的一笑。

这听起来像是个提示，但仔细一想等同于什么都没透露，克拉克无奈又好笑的看向布鲁斯，再次俯身贴近，让两人胸膛相贴的紧靠在一起，他在刚准备开口的时候感觉有什么东西在胸口顶着自己。

年轻人僵在原地，忽然间动弹不得，而素来隐忍的中年人在他身下低吟了一声。

黑色毛衣紧贴着躯体，布鲁斯显然只穿了这一件，相对单薄的布料在左胸位置有一个小小的坚硬凸起，克拉克垂下头去不可置信的瞪着那个点，显然直到现在才注意到这里。他抬手去扯平了附近的衣物皱褶，一个半圆弧的形状立刻明显的凸了出来。

几秒的静默后，年轻人的脸飞快的涨红，显然反应过来了，但张口结舌半天却说不出话来，布鲁斯在他身下闷笑起来，用力捏了捏他的后颈。他把自己的衣摆从对方手中解救出来，然后坦然的直接撩到了锁骨位置。逐渐裸露在外的皮肤既不光滑也不柔软，覆盖着层叠的新旧伤疤，依附在皮肤上像是蜿蜒的狰狞图腾，胸膛正随着呼吸而起伏着。

布鲁斯的左边乳头上有一个显然是新上的乳环。

“觉得你会喜欢这种装饰，”中年人的吐词有些沌浊，他仰头看向身上的年轻人，手从对方的后颈滑到前面去捏住他的下巴。那副嗓音习惯性的趋于嘶哑，但语气得意，神态自若，“看来我猜对了。”

先前准备好的后续解释被克拉克扑上来的一吻阻断，布鲁斯的哼笑被接机挤进齿缝间的舌头堵了回去，他的年轻情人在这方面很好揣测，性格直白和坦然在事关情欲时总是值得称赞，布鲁斯配合的回吻，轻咬过下唇后吸吮着对方的舌尖，尝到了薄荷凉茶的味道。氪星人的体温偏高几度，掌心指腹热烫的挤压着他的小腹，然后再往上到胸口，推挤着胸肌，手势相当下流的揉搓了一会儿，接着勾住了那只乳环。

这从布鲁斯嘴里扯出了一声短促的低吟，呼吸被打乱，他从克拉克的唇齿间挣脱开，扭头枕在沙发扶手上，斜睨着趴在自己身上的年轻人。对方顺势埋头进了他的胸口，表情有种近乎天真的好奇和专注，正紧盯着自己手上的动作，他试探性的轻扯了几下乳环，看着红肿的软肉在银色环扣的牵动下来回拉扯着，往上提的时候连带着胸肌上柔软的皮脂部分都会被牵起。

距离布鲁斯上次穿孔已经隔了好几年，他前两天才把洞眼再次打开，所幸伤口没有发炎，但仍然明显的肿胀着，包括乳晕部分都呈一种情色的深红色，看起来实在很明显，以至于这两天他都得在穿制服或是衬衫前贴上乳贴，今天确定克拉克会留下过夜他才决定撤下掩饰，得到了一个喘息的机会。

年轻人试探的动作虽然谨慎，但仍然引起了不小的痛感，刺痛和热辣，但毋容置疑也有快感，布鲁斯近乎叹息的呻吟，在脑后想着自己当时应该把右边乳头也一起打上的。

“……很适合你。”

吐词含糊不清源于年轻人说到一半的时候就已经伸出了舌头，舔过手中的目标。他在布鲁斯的胸部斜上方率先留下了一个咬痕，再飞快的去亲了亲靠近锁骨下的一道伤疤，然后重新回到了目标上。肿胀的乳晕比周围皮肤温度高一些，尝起来还有金属的味道，乳头充血硬起，只要一用力吮吸就会听见中年人在自己头顶发出掺杂着疼痛和欲望的喘息。

“我非常、非常喜欢。”

布鲁斯没有作答，选择低笑起来，原本攥着靠垫的手滑进了两人腿间，隔着布料去握住了克拉克已经勃起的性器。

 

脱掉衣服的时候克拉克按住了布鲁斯的手，红着脸示意对方把上衣留在原位，中年人翻了翻眼睛但还是顺从了，他维持着衣摆被推到胸口上方的样子再次敞开腿，主动去抱住了自己的腿根，感到甬道已经湿滑的敞开着了，外唇开合时能接触到室内微凉的空气，另类的刺激让他的呼吸变得更加沉重。

克拉克把安全套里剩余的一点润滑剂挤在了手指上，揉搓捂热后便直入主题的抹在了阴蒂上，用力揉捏着周围一圈的敏感带，突如其来的快感刺激让中年人险些没抱住腿，腿根的筋脉绷紧到明显凸起，肌肉发颤，嘴里漏出了好几声压抑的呻吟。他的乳环被空余的那只手扯着，年轻人显然是真的很喜欢这个小玩具，唾液浸湿后鼓胀的乳晕上泛着水光，受凉后有种怪异的紧绷感，伴随着缓和后隐约的钝痛，连带下身的刺激一起让布鲁斯已经硬到溢出了不少前液。他咬牙切齿的瞪了身上的年轻人一眼，干脆松手去一把扣住对方的后颈，强行把克拉克扯了下来，两腿夹住腰后用湿漉漉的阴户磨蹭起对方的性器，无声的催促。

年轻人立刻颤抖的倒抽进一大口凉气，快感直冲脑门，欲望在腹中汹涌灼烧，他被用力咬住了下唇，被迫含糊不清的呻吟进布鲁斯的嘴里，感到自己的声音和舌头都被强硬的卷走了，哥谭人显然心里憋着气，这时候的吻比先前更有攻击性，克拉克的性器还被湿热的阴唇夹着，龟头顺势滑进去了一半，挤进去时的感觉就像是撬开了一只蚌壳，里面溢出的水和肉滑腻柔软，随着生理反应而自发的蠕动着。

这次比平时的性爱要粗暴上不少，克拉克很快就意识到了这点，但始终无法完全说服自己去放慢节奏，或是手劲再放轻一些，他一进去就开始用力抽插，没有得到扩张的甬道艰难的容纳着他的性器，吃痛的生理收缩着，体液被从结合的缝隙挤出来，臀肉被拍击的泛红。布鲁斯本人倒是适应良好，在被近乎折成两半时配合的抬腿架上年轻人的肩膀，还能腾出手去扯了一个靠枕垫在自己腰下，调整好姿势后便一手套弄着自己的性器，一手去勾住克拉克的后颈，任由对方在自己身上印下更多痕迹。

这幅游刃有余的姿态在年轻人不甘心的又一次摸上腿间时被打破，克拉克胡乱蹭了一把溢出的体液和润滑液，揉捏着他的囊袋，拇指用力碾着充血鼓胀的阴蒂，随着抽插的节奏逐渐加快频率，他埋头再次含住了中年人的左胸，这回用上了牙齿，齿缝在乳头上合拢又来回碾磨，软肉被迫挤压着中间穿刺的扣环，时不时还会让舌尖滑过乳尖顶端的小孔。两人约会至今克拉克也已经或多或少发现了布鲁斯私底下更喜欢哪种性爱模式，尽管中年人基本不会主动提自己的偏好，但就像对方愿意纵容他，克拉克也享受看到布鲁斯彻底深陷情欲的样子。

头顶原本忽然拔高的呻吟变得含糊不清，他短暂的分神去看了一眼，随即发现自己的判断是正确的，布鲁斯叼住了自己的毛衣下摆以便填堵呻吟，但仍然时不时会漏出近乎黏腻的鼻音，他的额头上溢着汗，眉头紧皱，双眼失焦，欲望熏得颧骨通红，一手在套弄性器的时候，另一只手则找到了自己的右边的乳头拧扭着。

这幅彻底迷乱的模样在中年人身上可不多见，克拉克顿时感到自己的心跳加快，浑身像着火似的发烫，被这一幕惹得口干舌燥。他搂住对方的腰，手指以足以留下手指印的力道陷进皮肤里，发狠的用力摆腰朝深处撞去，没几下后就感到裹着自己的甬道开始激烈的收缩个不停，勾住自己的那两条腿绷紧又绞紧，肌肉轻颤不已。布鲁斯显然快高潮了，他别过头去面朝沙发内侧，已经紧闭上了眼睛，牙齿紧咬着衣物以至于脸侧咬肌都明显的鼓起。

克拉克松口后靠，忍不住的舔起自己的嘴唇，贪婪的看着布鲁斯的反应，换成用手去勾着乳环朝各个方向扯弄个不停，空出的手指按着周围的乳晕，过分用力导致中年人的腰都弹了起来，被迫挺起胸去跟随上他的动作，喉咙里发出低哑的痛呼。

准确的抓到了布鲁斯高潮的那一刻，克拉克一把扯出对方嘴里的毛衣，掐着下巴的亲了上去，中年人显然没预见他这种时候的强硬，漏出的半截呻吟比平时要柔软不少，尾音发着颤，他本能的抬手搂住克拉克的脖颈，性器翘在小腹上溢出小股小股的精液，下面的甬道痉挛着绞紧，内腔的肉在敏感时期依然被用力顶弄着，克拉克始终没放开揉搓对方阴蒂的手指，甚至还故意加重了力道，没一会儿后布鲁斯就强行挣开了他的吻，然后颤抖的把脸埋进了克拉克的颈窝里，呼吸粗重的大喘气个不停，裹着性器的甬道忽然间变得异常湿润，大股液体涌了出来，随着每次抽插被带出体外，把两人下半身都搅的湿漉漉的。

克拉克愣了一下，然后猛地反应了过来，他手忙脚乱的把布鲁斯从自己颈窝里扯出来，捧起对方的脸后便看到中年人的眼角通红湿润，眼神没有聚焦，半张着嘴时舌尖抵着唇缝，好几秒后才慢慢恢复过来，表情立刻从茫然转变为恼怒。他喘息着用力推了一把克拉克的胸膛，挣脱后让自己重新倒回了沙发里，反复舔着嘴唇。

年轻人震惊的情绪刚过，瞬间被接踵而至的惊喜淹没。这还是第一次他把布鲁斯操到潮吹，显然中年人自己也没想到，这会儿难得有些恼羞成怒的意思。克拉克忍不住的扑上去亲了亲对方的嘴唇，然后赶在再次被拒绝前低头去把脸埋进饱满的胸肌间，轻轻撕咬着乳环周围的皮肉，抹掉上面溢出的一层薄汗，近乎讨好的舔弄着肿胀的乳尖。他接着又胡乱抽插了几下便射了出来，布鲁斯没再给出半点反应，只在他拔出去的时候闷哼一声。

克拉克喘着气直起腰，抬手把安全套捋下来后扔到了沙发后的垃圾桶里，扭头看向布鲁斯的一身狼藉，对方大起伏的胸膛上满是吻痕和牙印，银色的小巧乳环上还泛着水光，还有下身的那滩水渍，这让他心满意足之余还有一股不小的成就感。通常他们的性爱都是由布鲁斯引导的，年轻人在情欲方面更容易失控，唯独这次显然是布鲁斯搬起石头砸了自己的脚，导致克拉克难得有种自己终于扳回了一局的感觉。但他刚张开嘴就被堵了回去。

“一句话都别说。”中年人难得一脸不加掩饰的恼怒，抬臂就拿手肘挤开了还想趴上来温存一会儿的年轻人，把自己的上衣一把掀了回去，接着再拢起了膝盖。他警告的竖起了一根手指，再次强调了一遍，“他妈的一句话都别说。”

克拉克只好眼巴巴的瞪着布鲁斯，表情试图做到委屈，但忍了半天他还是没能忍住，得意洋洋的咧开了嘴。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇标题翻译过来叫问题很大


End file.
